Pity Provokes the Promiscuous
by Sharper Lee
Summary: Amy laments over Raphael going away to fight, but soon finds an accomodative German, who's willing to please, with a little perusasion! Friskiness, nakedness, and romanciness ensues. A long oneshot!


Ok this is a story I wrote for a fellow writer who requested I write an Amy story for her, in her favorite style with her favorite characters, namely "HAWT GUYS", so a big shoutout to her, and a waaaaay we go!

----------------------------

When Raphael told Amy they were going to Germany, she thought it would be fun. She'd heard of all the funny accents, and all the amazing culture they had there. Raphael played along with this, until they actually set off on the carriage to the place. It was then, after closing the carriage door tight, that Raphael told her why they were going to Germany.

"Amy..."he said to her softly, holding her hand, "Remember when I told you about Nightmare, and his sword, Soul Edge?"

"Y-yes..."she said tremulously, her worst fears about to be confirmed.

"Well, I'm going to try and put a stop to him once and for all. I'm going after him, Amy."

And Amy cried and hit him and begged with him not to be so stupid as to go after such a thing, because she had the horrible feeling it would be the death of him. But nothing would dissuade him to go after the sword, however much he comforted her and told her it was going to be okay and that she had to be a big girl now.

So, after a while, Amy just gave up, and did her very best to help Raphael on the way to Ostrheinsburg. She always asked him if he needed anything, or if she could carry something, or if there was anything he wanted to talk about. She just thought to herself, that if she could take a little weight off his back now, it would be less of a weight later. Since she was so eager (which was slightly better than being wailed at), Raphael accepted all the help he was given.

When he had to leave her behind, to go it alone, Amy began to cry again. She just gripped onto him very tight and kept kissing him all over his face, saying uncontrollably, "I love you! I love you!You can do it! Don't die on me!" And Raphael suggested that, since she was getting such a big girl (she was seventeen now) she should maybe try and make friends with the locals, and maybe find a nice German man she liked.

And it was this which hurt the most, though she didn't let on. When he said it, she felt her heart smash into a thousand pieces. Because he just didn't understand- and could never know- that her feelings for him were so much more than that of a parent. She'd agreed to be happy and learn to love life, simply because she couldn't say no, she couldn't risk him giving up and leaving. And when he left for Ostrheinsburg castle, she began to hate life again. Because she was _getting such a big girl_, she took to drink. She drank down most of the money Raphael had left her with. And she wouldn't cry any more.

OooOoOo

Amy hadn't seen Raphael in three weeks. She slurped down the bottle of alcohol...it didn't matter what it was called. It was just stuff she needed. She sat lazily, on the ground, watching the passers-by. She shouted, "Monsieur, tu es un mocheté! Un mocheté! Ha-ha!" (an ugly person). The Germans didn't have a clue what she was saying, but it didn't matter, so long as she got a kick out of it. She glazed her blurry eyesight over to the right. There he saw someone handsome, with blond hair. His outfit matched...was that Raphael?

She struggled to her feet. "Raphael! Raphael! C'est moi!" (It's me!) She ran haphazardly, dropping her bottle along the way. The blond haired person appeared to be miles away. "Raphael! Vite!"Hurry! But then, he appeared just in front of her, and she ran slap-bang into him, and fell to the ground face down, coughing.

A loud, angry and guttural German voice rang in her ears. She felt herself being forcibly turned over. She met a big, ugly face with black hair and a stubble. The man said something again. But Amy was so repulsed she forced herself to the side and vomited.

The German made a noise of disgust, and threw her back to the ground. The vomiting had freed up a lot of space in Amy's stomach. She felt woozy, empty inside, and with her last thoughts of Raphael, she cried disjointedly, "Sacre bleu! Ma prendu une veste!" (Oh my! I've been dumped!), and blacked out on the ground.

oOoOoOo

Siegfried was so thankful he'd been freed. He hadn't seen who'd done it, but he'd prayed to his or her health. Now it was time to make a fresh start, to work off all his misdeeds with acts of kindness. But first, he had to get home, and get some rest.

As he walked out of the dreaded castle and into the local village, he spotted a little girl just lying on the ground. Spying his first act of goodness straight away, he rushed over to help her. She had a small face and red curls. She was wearing a purple corset which cloaked out behind her legs, sleeves of the same colour, and black leggings. Her attire was rather posh looking, but there was vomit on the ground to the left side of her head and she looked definitely the worse for wear. When he picked her up, he could smell the stale whiff of drink.

"Poor girl." he muttered, as he picked her up. Her head lolled on his arms. She was a light weight, and she was small and didn't look very old. He carried her towards his nearby house, pride filling up inside him, so happy that he was doing good once more.

OooOoOo

Amy groaned. Her head stung like crazy. She was lying on something very soft and comfortable- well, it would have been if her head didn't hurt so much. She felt around, and realized she was not in her bed things. She tried to open her eyes, but they didn't like the light. She squinted, and saw where she was. "Qu...Quoi?"(what?)

She was in a massive four-poster bed, with beautiful crimson sheets with golden lining, and the mattress beneath her supported her effortlessly. The bed curtains were the same dark red as the sheets, and they were closed. She was slightly afraid to open them, fearing where she was. She shook her head to make sure she wasn't in a dream. Maybe she just ought to lie back down...and wait until it all went away...

But just then, the curtain was opened, and in poked a handsome face with blond locks. It definitely wasn't Raphael, though- this man's hair was long and darker than Raphael's, and his face was scarred, unlike Raphael's usual smooth skin. He said something in German.

Amy shook her head timidly. "English?" the man asked.

"No, I am French. But I speak English." she said, trying to hold the straight notes of the English language. "What am I doing here?"

"You passed out on the road." he said, his brawny accent still quite noticeable, "You were just lying there, so I picked you up and I carried you here. This is the master bedroom in my house."

"Ah." she nodded unsuredly, looking at her fingernails, and every so often back up at the man's face, "Your name, monsieur?"

"Siegfried." he said.

"Sieg...Sieg..."she had trouble pronouncing it, "Sie-ick-fer-eed! Siegfried!" she laughed nervously, "Thank you, Siegfried."

"You're very welcome." Siegfried said, bowing his head to her. "You can stay here for a while, if you want."

"I would love that. Thank you very much." she found herself saying.

"Are you well rested?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then let's get you something to eat." he held out his hand to help her out of the bed, "Come with me."

She put her small hand into his big one nervously, and was led down, off the bed, down a very grand, wide staircase, into a dining room with the biggest table she'd ever seen. Siegfried drew up a chair for her, and she sat down at the table. She was at the very top of the table, and there was lots and lots of cutlery in front of her, spoons, forks and knives of all shapes and sizes. It all gleamed and sparkled from the light of a large chandelier. Her headache faded fast.

Siegfried left her to marvel at all of this for a few seconds, and when he came back, he was carrying two bowls, and they were each full to the brim of a soup of some sort. Amy didn't care much for soup, but she'd thought she'd mind her manners- she still didn't know this man yet- so she scooped a little into her mouth with a spoon. It was chicken soup, which she normally hated, but it was home-cooked, warm, and fresh, and after eating rubbish out of the bars for a long time now, it was like a three course meal. She noticed that Siegfried was watching her, taking spoonfuls of his own. She remembered her manners again.

"Thank you, sir."she said quietly. "It is simply delicious."

"You're welcome." he said politely. Amy had the strange feeling that he was speaking just a little too glittery to her...like he was putting on a kind of show or facade. He finished first, picking up his bowl and walking out of the room towards where she assumed was the kitchen. Amy found herself feeling intrigued, and stood up, and followed silently.

She watched as Siegfried calmly washed his bowl in a sink, unknown to her presence. He was a large, muscular man; big biceps and shoulder blades visible through the back of his dark green shirt and tight leather pants. He swayed slightly from foot to foot as he washed. Amy watched his movements, her eyes falling lower and lower, and fixing on his rear. She smiled to herself.

"Mademoiselle?"

Amy jumped, and found Siegfried was addressing her again. He had a wide grin on his face- something that didn't look like it fitted with him. She stuttered, "Oh...ahm...my soup is...I am quite full, Siegfried."

"So I see." he said, smiling, "Anything else you require?"

Amy thought of the big, warm, comfortable bed upstairs, and what a shattering soup-eating, rear-shaking few minutes this had been. But then, something devilish popped into her head, "I would like to wash."

"Of course!" he said grandly, "I have some clothes you can have to replace those ones- I'll get them ready while you bathe. The bathroom is upstairs and to the right."

Amy swept up the big grand staircase and into the bathroom as fast as she could. The bathroom was big and clean, with a large green bathtub, sink, toilet, and matching coloured towels and mats. She tore off her clothes quickly, and looked at herself in a large mirror. She wasn't busty, but she was slender. But- and she actually found herself hating this- she looked very young. Siegfried would be quicker to back off, wouldn't he? Still, she'd learned from past experience- let them know as fast as you can, or you'll grow too scared and embarrass yourself.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you decent?"

Amy wanted to say yes. "No!" she yelped. "Don't open the door!"

"Ok, I'll just wait." he said deeply.

The most terrifying silence Amy had ever had ensued. She didn't know what to do. Would she open the door, naked, and act promiscuous? Or just put on a towel, and wait, for another chance- there would be plenty. She ran her tongue in her mouth at the thought of Siegfried naked...and caressing her...it was too good a chance- now, when she was serving him! But she couldn't just open the door...there had to be another way...

She picked up a towel and wrapped it loosely around herself, covering only where it was necessary. She reached for the doorknob, but then noticed there was a keyhole, and a key. Her eyes lit up. She opened the door.

"Here are the clothes."said Siegfried, and she noticed with delight that his eyes were determinedly pointing at her face. She could tell he was putting the effort in. Excellent.

"Merci." she said, smiling at him softly. She took the clothes, and dropped them on the floor behind her carelessly. She waited until he was completely facing the staircase, before saying, "Oh, excusez-moi, Siegfried! One of the taps is very stiff! You're very strong- Could you come and help me with it?"Amy flashed her eyes at him. Siegfried looked at her for a few seconds, and finally stuttered, "S-Sure." Amy leaned back against the bathroom door, pushing her chest out, and he brushed past. He bent over the bathtub, and Amy closed the door, and locked it as silently as she could, taking the key.

She walked towards the toilet, in the corner opposite the bathtub. She chose that moment to drop her towel. "Oops!" she cried loudly, hunching down on the ground so only her back and bottom were facing him.

"Ma'am, I...excuse me!" She heard him go for the door, just as she slipped the key underneath one of the bathroom mats. She heard the door rumble. And again. She grinned to herself, and she heard him say, "Madam...?"

"It's Amy."

"Amy...why did you lock the door?" he asked.

Amy clutched the towel to her chest and stood up. It hung down, only just covering herself. She turned around and wandered over to Siegfried until she was right in front of him. She dropped the towel.

"Amy..." he said hesitantly, looking down, but straight back up again, shutting his eyes tight. "Amy, no!"

"You are acting like you have never seen a naked lady before!" she laughed, beginning to enjoy this- it was much easier than she'd anticipated, "Don't you like how I look?"

"Amy...you're too young!" Siegfried said, turning away. Amy put her bare hands on his shoulders, then ran them down his strong, toned chest, and to the buttons on his shirt. "Don't worry..." she said soothingly, as he tried to push her hands away, "I'm seventeen."

"No! Amy, we barely-"

"Don't talk!" she commanded, putting her hand on his lips. She was really enjoying this now- she'd always dreamed of doing it before, with Raphael, but now in front of what looked like a shy, unsuspecting, but handsome man- it drove her senses wild! She unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang loose. "Want to turn around now?"

He slowly turned around, and looked at her. She gazed at what was underneath his shirt venomously, "Very good!" she said sweetly. She walked forward, straight into him, so he was forced to move back. She said seductively, "You don't have to call me Mademoiselle...you're not like that, are you?"

"Amy, please..."

"You're a risky one, aren't you?"she said devlishly.

She backed him straight into the opposite wall, pressing her nakedness against his chest and looking deep into his eyes- and loving every second. For a moment he still looked cautious, looking determinedly at her face and not down to her bosom. Then, when he looked at his most vulnerable, he slipped his hands down, to her waist. She leaned over and kissed his neck, and whispered, "That's it..."

She was caught off guard when he lifted her slightly off the ground and jogged her to the opposite wall again. She yelped excitedly, and when he pushed her against the wall, he was looking at her up and down eagerly, with a fire in his eyes she'd been waiting to see. He leaned up to her ear. "Give me the key, Amy."

She giggled, "No!"

"No, tell me where it is!" he said deeply, "We can find a place more...comfortable..."

She gazed up at him, her naked body waiting against the wall, him all too wanting. She pointed down at the mat, "There."

He bent down, picked up the mat, and took the key. He went over and opened the door, while Amy stood there, waiting. As she'd expected, it only took a split-second for Siegfried to swoop her into his arms and carry her away to the bedroom. She really was getting such a big girl now.

oOoOoOo

Amy snuggled against Siegfried's chest. She had just experienced one of the most amazing things ever. Siegfried was an outstanding lover. He knew how to be romantic and soft, but he knew how to get down and dirty too. This was amazing- it was Amy's dreams fulfilled. In fact, had she done it with Raphael,she doubted it would have been so good.

She remembered how it had been so exhausting, and she had never wanted to get out of bed less. She looked at Siegfried, and he grinned back, but it was a cool, calm and handsome natural grin. A grin which said, "You're so fine, I just had sex with you and you're fine. You rock."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get that, my love." said Siegfried, kissing Amy on the forehead. She watched him put on a (manly) dressing gown, and walk out of the room. Amy soon got tired of watching the empty space beside her, and decided to follow. She helped herself to a dressing gown, and walked out to the staircase.

"Now...um..."she heard Siegfried say, "I might have seen her...just over..."

"You're acting suspicious, man!!!"said a familiar voice, "You know where my Amy is!"

"Raphael!" said Amy suddenly, without thinking.

The two men at the bottom of the stairs turned around, "Amy!" Raphael shouted, "Where have you been? And...and..."he looked at Siegfried's gown, noticing a correlation, "What _exactly_ have you been doing with my _daughter??"_

Siegfried spluttered, "Your...your daughter...I-" he stopped sharp on sight of the rapier just missing his nose. It pointed in between his eyes, "Explain yourself!"

"Raphael, don't hurt him!" said Amy, running down the staircase.

"Amy, come here.",said Raphael, "We're going home. And when we get there, we're going to have a good long talk about s-e-x!"

"No, I've got a better idea!" said Amy happily. She strided over and took Raphael by the collar. She grabbed Siegfried in passing, and forced them both up the stairs, where the bedroom was waiting. Amy had learned that anything was possible, especially with two hot guys!


End file.
